


Kiss Me Next To the Christmas Tree

by FallingLikeThis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: Derek and Stiles share a Christmas Kiss. [Fanart]
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	Kiss Me Next To the Christmas Tree




End file.
